


The Jazz Singer

by beforeclocks



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vince catches Howard singing in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jazz Singer

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic from 2009. posted here to keep everything tidy

Vince's hand was just extended to the back on the top of the fridge, where he'd hidden his secret supply of chocolate, when he suddenly heard a noise from down the hall. He jumped, wobbling the chair, which fell beneath him. He just managed to grab the fridge, but felt that wobble and so let go, ending up sprawled in a heap.

He stood up, grumbling and scowling. Carefully, he tiptoed into the hall, trying to source where the noise had come from.

Then he heard it, flowing from the bathroom, just audible over the sound of the running shower.

"Hold me close and hold me fast, the magic spell you cast..."

Vince felt awful for having teased Howard about his passion for jazz all these years. This was... beautiful. There really was no other word to describe it. 

Vince sank down onto the floor, sitting cross-legged, leaning against the wall, listening to the gentle lilt of Howard's voice.

"When you kiss me heaven sighs..."

\---

Howard looked embarrassed when he exited the bathroom and saw Vince standing there, but the younger man just smiled, leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"La vie en rose," he whispered against his lips.


End file.
